


Scarlet Satined Blade

by Unknown1418



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, blood mention, self harm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown1418/pseuds/Unknown1418
Summary: Zen's reaction to Mc fainting due to blood loss like she cut to deep into her wrists-Suggestion By Anon on tumblrtaken from my tumblr:https://zen-is-bae.tumblr.com/





	Scarlet Satined Blade

His heart was racing as he remembered everything that just happened. He had left for work on the morning and you just seemed so happy… he never could’ve imagined that the place he’d be next would be a hospital.

He felt so powerless as he waited for the doctors to tell him how you were. He couldn’t stay still, what if you were on worse conditions than he thought? He tried to shrug off that thought but as time passed the more he believed it.

“You should try to relax a little, she might get overwhelmed if you see her like this.” Jumin’s voice got closer to him. He had been so off into his own thought he’d forgotten the rest of the RFA was here too.

“Mr. Han, Zen has every right to be worried! We don’t even know what MC’s condition is right now!” Jaehee sounded irritated.

Zen would forever be thankful she was the one who replied to Jumin’s useless advice, still, as much as he hated Jumin he was glad they were all here, who knows how he’d be if the RFA wasn’t here supporting both you and him.

As time passed, his mind wandered off to this morning. You were so happy, you smiled at everything he said to you. He remembered hugging and kissing you goodbye that morning when he left for work. He then thought that, maybe, that ‘goodbye’ was more than he’d thought. He felt dizzy, it all seemed so surreal.

He tried to relax and not think about how that could’ve been your last kiss but then his mind was on another subject, your cuts. He tensed up as an image of you forcing a blade through your flesh popped up.

He placed his hands on his face and tried to forget what he’d just imagined. He couldn’t help but ask himself, why would you do that? Why didn’t you tell him what was wrong?

“Zen… are you ok?” Yoosung asked suddenly next to him. He hadn’t even thought on how thankful he was for Yoosung.

You and Yoosung were supposed to go some event that evening. Yoosung was the one that found you on the floor, in a puddle of blood and a blade next to you.

He remembered how as soon as Yoosung called him he felt his heart break. He couldn’t believe what was happening. When he asked his boss to let him leave… he cried, he felt as if he’d failed to protect you.

he thought how he probably looked crazy back in the studio and how he must look so off right now.

“Hyun,” V started talking to him, he was glad V was there, he always -somehow- knew what to say. “I know that Mc means the world to you but don’t worry, she’d going to be fine.” He knew what tone V was using, the same one when he told the other members that Rika was gone.

He tried to nod at V but that slight movement made him feel dizzy again. He saw how a doctor walked over to the group. He looked desperately at the doctor.

“So, you’re all here because of Mc?” the doctor said, they nodded. “She’s in a delicate condition, we were lucky to have donors rather quickly. Still, she needs to stay here for the night, we’ll see how she’s doing tomorrow morning and then we’ll see what else she needs. If there’s anything else…”

The doctors monotone voice stressed him. “or if one of you’d like to see her…” the doctor continued and for the first time since he left for work Zen talked. “can I see her?”

The doctor sighed as he signalled Zen to follow him. they walked through a hall and stopped suddenly. Zen felt heavier as he tried to keep it together.

“Five minutes, she’s unconscious so we need to keep an eye on her.” Zen nodded at the doctor’s instructions and walked inside your room.

He looked at you and immediately cried. he walked closer to your bed and placed his hand on top of yours. cold, too cold. he placed a kiss on your hand and felt how your hand got warmer.

“Jagiya...” he couldn’t do anything. “I don’t know if you can hear me, but please, please remember i’m always here for you.” he felt your hand tense up and kissed it again. “Please, don’t leave me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
